Professionalism
by Hisa-Ai
Summary: "The pleasure, Mr. Lightwood, as always, is all mine. And might I add, you do seem quite… dapper this fine day—is that a new shirt?" Magnus asked, their hands stilling, though still grasped in their handshake. Alec could see something shift in Magnus' eyes then, could see them soften, felt his energy and body itself shift from Magnus the High Warlock of Brooklyn to his boyfriend.


_Professionalism_

* * *

*.*.*.*.*

Alec mostly did it because it turned him on, if truth be told. At this point, anyway, it was _definitely_ less about saving face and seeming professional than he liked to claim that it was, and Magnus knew as much—he _had_ to. And Alec knew that he knew because it did the same thing to _Magnus._ He could tell from the glint in his eyes, the way he let his glamour drop for half a moment _just_ for Alec to see, the way his lips quirked into a smirk, that he was thinking about _all_ of the things they were going to do to each other when they went back to Alec's office later on, just as Alec was.

But, in that moment that they shook hands in front of the rest of the cabinet, they had to pretend that those thoughts _weren't_ going through their heads. For the sake of their guests, and preserving their air of _professionalism,_ of course.

It wasn't every day, after all, that representatives for the Downworld _and_ Shadowhunters from all the major cities and Institutes gathered for a meeting such as this. They often had smaller meetings with select Downworlders and Shadowhunters, but... they were all mostly family, were all used to Magnus and Alec's antics, the rest of those gathered on this particular day... were not. And Alec didn't want to make things _uncomfortable_ for their guests.

Not at all.

"Mr. Bane, pleasure to have you here, as always," Alec said, smiling at Magnus despite himself, giving him a quick once over as though he _hadn't_ just seen him get dressed that morning.

"The pleasure, Mr. Lightwood, as always, is _all mine_. And might I add, you do seem quite… _dapper_ this fine day—is that a new shirt?" Magnus asked, their hands stilling, though still grasped in their handshake.

Alec couldn't help the sly grin that took over his face at Magnus' flirtations, and he chanced a glance over his shoulder to see if anyone else who was present was listening in—and of course, all of them were pretending in that too obvious way that they were _not_ , though the small smirks they were all trying to conceal told Alec a much different story.

Ah, oh well.

"Oh this old thing?" Alec asked, feigning a humbleness he did not feel. "I borrowed it from a special someone—trust me when I say he looks _much_ better in it than I do, though."

Magnus shook his head at that, a full grin on his face now.

"This someone _must_ be _very_ special indeed if he's willing to let you peruse his wardrobe for such an important meeting," Magnus teased, fingers squeezing Alec's in a way that did _not_ send a shiver down his spine, thank you very _much._

"He's hands down _the_ most important person in my life," Alec breathed, taking a step towards Magnus, forgetting where they were entirely for a moment. "In fact, one day, I hope to share not just his wardrobe, but his last name as well—he truly _is_ just that special, I'll have you know," he finished softly, the words holding too much weight for their surroundings.

And he could _see_ something shift in Magnus' eyes, then, could see them soften, felt his energy and body itself shift from Magnus the High Warlock of Brooklyn to Magnus Alec's _Boyfriend_. And he sensed, in the half second before it happened, that Magnus was going to throw all the facades and semblances of professionalism out the window now.

And Alec wasn't going to complain when he did.

"Fuck it," Magnus breathed in that half second before he was surging forward to kiss Alec, dropping his hands to tug Alec in close by the waist, not caring in the _least_ about their audience and the fact that they were still going to have to sit through this meeting and pretend they _weren't_ making goo goo eyes at each other the whole time.

Well, at least they would all see that Alec was very much so dedicated to the bettering of the relationship between the Downworlders and the Shadowhunters.

*.*.*.*.*


End file.
